1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, more particularly one, which includes a transparent housing, and a control member held in and pivoted to the housing with a pressed portion being within an opening of the housing, and which is equipped with light emitting elements in the housing so as to be capable of showing a circle of light on an annular protrusion of the housing around the opening.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When it is dark and the lighting off, people can't rapidly find the switch for the lighting, and they are prone to trip or hit objects accidentally while groping for the switch. To handle this problem, a kind of switches are available that are equipped with lamps on the panels or the control elements thereof.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional switch and socket assembly includes a main part 5, a transparent panel 4, and an electricity activated lighting plate 6. The main part 5 has a switch 51, and several socket portions 52, which switch 51 is used for starting or stopping the flow of electricity through the socket portions 52. The transparent panel 4 has a hole 41, a slot 42, a light dependent resistor 43 fitted in the hole 41, and a control element 44 movably fitted in the slot 42, which control element 44 is used for switching the light dependent resistor 43 on/off. The electricity activated lighting plate 6 is positioned right behind the panel 4, and connected to a power source. Thus, when the light dependent resistor 43 is on, and it is dark, the lighting plate 6 will be activated, thus providing illumination and helping people find the switch 51.
The present applicant also has devised an improvement on a switch, which was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/890,187 filed on 14 Jul. 2004, “STRUCTURE OF A SWITCH”. The switch includes a main body, a control, and an indicating lamp assembly secured in the control. The lamp assembly includes a first lamp, and a second lamp respectively used for helping people find the switch in the dark, and for indicating that the switch has been switched on. The first and the second lamps have a common leg, and a respective second leg. The common leg is electrically connected with a terminal of the switch. The second leg of the first lamp touches another terminal of the switch while the second leg of the second lamp will touch yet another terminal of the switch as soon as the switch is switched on. Therefore, when the switch is in the “off” position, the first lamp will produce light, but the second one won't. And, the second lamp will begin to produce light as soon as the switch is moved to the “on” position.